A Quest of Discovery and Possession
by Golden Seashells
Summary: Remus clashes with the infamous Sirius Black which results in having the teen on his heels at every turn. With his ‘Monthly Problem' to hide as well, Remus has a lot to deal with having little idea the idiotic Black is starting to get a crush on him SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**A Quest of Discovery and Possession**

**A/N:** This is a story I have been writing just for fun (Lol and no I have not forgotten 'The Heart and His King' I've been writing extensively on that fic), However I have put this up and plan to continue it, be warned it contains homosexuality if this offends please leave now. I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes I plan to rework all chapters over time. ^.^ Overall hope you enjoy it lol and Review! :P

**Some Explanations: **This story will not be canon, so does not stick to the proper Hogwarts books, example the Order and Voldermort and remains based in the Marauder time period and the 'What ifs' of their lives. It is based in the World of Harry Potter and magic however and is just a tale spun from my imagination. Remus has been made French due to him having a French name, also Romulus has been made a cousin as I like Romulus and Remus being together as the legend. I depict the characters as to how I view them and see them from the book and understand everyone has their own views on their personality. :) Altogether though I really hope you enjoy this tale is has been enjoyable to write.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter and claim none of this J.K Rowling Universe other then claiming the plot, this is written for my own amusement and hopefully will give others some enjoyment also.

**Summery**

_Remus is starting Hogwarts for the very first time, During his first day, Remus clashes with the infamous Sirius Black and his friends and finds everything turning into a disaster. Having the temperamental Black on his heels at every turn and his 'monthly problem' to hide as well, Remus has a lot to deal with, having little idea the idiotic Black is starting to get a crush on him and the horror and hilarity that will ensure once he's in pursuit._

**Rating:** M

**Chapter Rating:** T

**Author:** Look up...

**Warnings:** SLASH, MalexMale relationships

A light haired brunette stepped anxiously through the magical barrier, amber eyes flickering across the multitude of students and parents that met his sight on the other side. Remus Julian Lupin finally after all the years of hoping and studying was actually on the legendary platform 9 and ¾ in England. The teenager in question tilting his head to the side, glancing up at his older cousin in nervousness, hearing the man chuckle, the green eyed wizard pushing the teen non too gently forward, "Come Remus, we'll need to find you a compartment and then you'll be on your way to Hogwarts!" The man's words soft and lilting with their French accent.

The sixteen year old nodded, clutching his suitcase close to his chest and side stepping the boisterous children and teenagers who were saying their energetic goodbye's and catching up with old friends. Remus instinctively pressing close to his older cousin's form as larger bodies moved past, the boy in fact a dark creature one that was ridiculed and hated, one most of wizarding society believed should be killed on sight.

The thin, golden eyed teenager a werewolf, a monster in this magical world and when Professor Dumbledore had contacted his elder cousin Romulus on accepting him to learn at the infamous wizarding school Hogwarts, Remus has scarcely believed it. It was something he'd only dreamed of, and even though he had been assured his true nature would be kept secret; the French born wizard was absolutely terrified. His hands trembling and eyes flighty as he travelled the torturous distance to the large red steam engine at his older cousin's side.

The quiet teen never having been around so many people in his life and the sound and smell of the hundreds of bodies were near overwhelming, the dark creature able to smell the nervous anxiety of the first years and the strong scent of new ink and potion ingredients the students were lugging around, hearing the heartbeats and far too loud voices of individuals around him. The pale wereteen wincing as the train whistled loudly signalling it would be leaving in another twenty minutes or so. 'Everything was SO loud.' Remus thought agitated.

The slender wizard biting his lip, fearful as the pair drew to a stop at the train carriage doorway, Remus suddenly hesitant, he'd never been away from his cousin and aunt, 'They'll find out what I am.' Remus thought sickened. Just imagining everyone's reactions and how disappointed his family would be. 'Plus I've never been alone before…not even an entire day.' The werewolf considered, become more and more distressed, fingers digging harshly into the old handle of the worn suitcase, fingertips sinking deep in the hard wood, unnoticed by the young wizard.

His cousin however had detected his inner turmoil, bending down so he was eye level to the dark creature he'd come to love like another part of him. "Remus mon ami, do not stress you will fit in. I promise you" A warm hand sliding through the golden brown locks so similar to his own, light green eyes boring into the fearful amber ones before him. "You are so smart…so intelligent Remus it would be a crime for you not to study properly, the past is the past no?"

Remus's eyes tearing slightly "B..But Romulus..I'll miss you."

The man's lips quirking into a soft smile "And I too Remus, but this is what's best for you, my dear cousin you will finally be a wizard even if you start at sixteen, it no matter you will catch up quickly."

The smaller male looking to the side, eyes reflecting a deep sadness "I…will try hard...even if not Beauxbatons like your school, I will make this school proud…for having accepted someone like myself."

Romulus smiled "That's the spirit, now go inside and find a place to sit before it gets too full and remember speak to people kid, I want you to make friends."

The golden eyed wizard's lips tugging into a smile, "I'll attempt too" Remus murmured appearing rather unsettled "But only because you asked so nicely" He added dryly.

The man grinned and leant down pulling his scared cousin in a goodbye hug, feeling the teen melt against him, hands digging into the front of his shirt Romulus sensing how terrified his serious cousin really was. "It'll be ok, you'll see" He teased, winking at the younger Lupin as he drew away, leaning forward to give the boy a chaste kiss on the mouth a cultural goodbye in their country, before detangling Remus's hands from his shirt and gently pushing him to the entry.

"I will see you soon Remus Au revoir!" He called waving.

Remus lifting a hand and mouthing "Au revoir" Then turning and disappearing into the depths of the carriage, missing the flicker of sadness in his older cousin's eyes or the sigh that escaped him as he moved to settle down on a seat and watch the train until its departure.

/

"Oi Prongs would you get a load of that?" An incredulous voice murmured, following the statement with a sharp jab in the ribs causing the hazel eyed youth to grimace, following his best mate's finger to see two people, obviously foreigners who were speaking near the train.

"What about it Sirius? They must be new." James admitted shrugging and stretching out, his lanky body taking up the majority of the bench, hand reaching up to ruffle through his dark locks in an attempt to tame them.

The elegant wizard at his side scoffed, setting his chin in his palm, critical grey eyes raking over the pair for some time longer, a hint of curiosity in the gaze. Sirius Black not one to ignore any change at Hogwarts and the light haired youth dressed in same faded muggle jeans and sweater seemed to hold something different about him. Even the pureblood unable to figure it out, the Gryffindor's eyes narrowed after some time "I don't like him" He said coolly.

James blinked perplexed, puzzled hazel eyes moving to his somewhat temperamental but long time friend and back to the nervous wizard who appeared to be getting encouragement from the man with him. The wizard giving a half shrug, "Why? Because he might be muggle? Merlin Padfoot I thought you got over that mindset years ago, anyway everyone here is suppose to be dressed in muggle clothes if they can manage"

Sirius scowled "I **know** that. And it's not because he's a mudblood." The aristocrat ignoring the way James cringed "Its….well there's something wrong with him" Seeing his friend raise a brow, eyes sparkling with amusement behind framed glasses. The animagus about to make a cutting response, but paused with the words at the tip of his tongue a flicker of disgusting crossing his fine features "He's kissing him! James look! Gross…he's a poofter."

Prongs looked ill and got to his feet "Bullocks you can't prove it. Anyway where's Pete?"

"Who cares" Sirius said coldly, brushing his robed form down before smirking "And we will prove it James, just you wait, we are the Marauders right? And no one can hide a secret from us."

Prongs only laughing chucking an arm around the tall purebloods shoulders walking with him towards the carriage "You are such a pillock Padfoot, he's probably some innocent wizard who is close to his family" James grinned "And if you plan to have anyone snog him, I'm out, you can do that mate of mine" The bespectacled youth chuckling at the appalled stare from his grey eyed friend.

"That's low Prongs really low, and I thought we were friends," Sirius whined, pretending to mock cry in his dramatics, amused to get a snicker out of his mate. The robed aristocrat shrugging off James's arm to jump up into the carriage carting his belongings in after him, having seen Peter had arrived, thus Prongs and Wormtail were catching up. Sirius naturally impatient rolled his eyes and went on ahead, banging his way into the compartment the trio had always sat in ever since first year stopping to just stare at the individual there. 'In **their** compartment'

/

'Breathe just breathe' Remus told himself desperately golden eyes locked on the book in his hands, the black and white writing a blur before his eyes, unable to believe he was actually doing this…leaving his cousin Romulus. Incredibly scared the wereboy shifted curling more into himself, using all his self control not to bail and run back out of the carriage.

While stressing over what he should or shouldn't do, the dark creature jumped in startlement as the compartment door slammed open, amber eyes widening as his gaze settled on a raven haired youth dressed in a deep olive robe. The wizard appearing to be around sixteen to seventeen years old and by the stormy expression in the grey eyes he was rather irritated about something.

Not knowing what to do and rather inexperienced with socialising, Remus just watched the other individual warily, seeing the teen hesitate before shutting the door behind him and dropping his bags and trunk in disarray on the floor. Remus's eyes flickering down to the disordered mess, 'He really shouldn't do that.' Remus mused 'Someone could trip.'

After pondering this for a while the werewolf eventually brought his inhuman eyes back up to the unnamed English teenager, amber eyes widening as the tall wizard stalked up to him, slamming his hand beside his head so that the robed stranger's body leant over him.

Remus having yelped at the abrupt action, gold eyes moving away from the other in a bid to be submissive, his instincts telling him to let the other win. The French dark creature rather distressed, 'What is he doing? Does he know already? Romulus will be so angry….this is a bad idea I should never of came.' Remus thought in panic, scenting the anger off the other youth and the strange personal scent, one that reminded him of the rain and the outdoors like the forest and woods. It was a cool refreshing fragrance which seemed to completely contradict the current personality of the adolescent keeping him in the seat, feeling the clear gaze burning into the side of his face. Remus's breathes short and distressed but otherwise remained completely silent and didn't even attempt to speak to or push the other away.

The wizard growled low in his throat, "Do you realise you just took my seat? My mates and I always sit here and near the window is my spot got it?"

Remus's shoulder's tensing, unbelieving someone could be so rude 'And Romulus expects me to befriend these English people? Absurd.'

"I apologise." Remus said quietly, voice thick with his French accent. "I have never been on this train before so did not know what belonged to who. I shall move if you wish."

The fine featured wizard silent for some time, watching him as if puzzled by his response, a hand reaching out to grab the smaller one's chin. Remus stiffening at the human's touch, amber eyes closing refusing to meet the adolescents gaze as his head was tugged up so in theory their gazes would meet. The youth giving an irritated snort, "Bloody hell you are so a Ravenclaw, so uptight."

At these words some muffled laughter was heard and the compartment door slid open again, the wizard so close to him drawing back hands dropping on his hips a smirk crossing his features "Merlin Jamsie I thought I'd lost you."

The newcomer that stepped in being very tall, body lanky and appearing somewhat clumsy with his long limbs, eyes a hazel brown and sparkling with mischief, these framed by glasses and having the most outrageous hair Remus had ever seen, it naturally spiking up everywhere, completely opposite to the smooth flawless raven hair that the other stranger had. This 'Jamsie' wearing old long yellow pants looking to be from the fifties and a mismatched seventies shirt, this covered with a bright red robe that fell to his ankles. 'He must be a pureblood.' The werewolf thought in amusement, 'He doesn't have a clue about muggle fashion.'

"It's James, you prat JAMES!" The tall wizard complained, shifting to the side to allow another boy in, James however pausing and rubbing the back of his neck. Appearing perplexed when his eyes settled on his form, Remus's gaze unmoving as he studied him in return.

"Hey Sirius? Who's this?" A new voice queried, an anxious blonde haired youth eyeing him suspiciously.

The now named Sirius shrugging dumping himself down opposite the slender rather sickly teenager, kicking his legs out so they sat beside the French wizard. "Hell if I know, some foreigner, just stole my seat."

When Remus attempted to open his mouth and offer back his blasted chair, Sirius interrupted again. "Keep it. So…" The pureblood murmured as the other pair seated themselves as well, James dropping his gear in a similar way that Sirius had while Peter got on tip toes and pushed his trunk up in the luggage compartment. Remus raising a brow in curiosity at the wizard's start of a conversation "You a foreigner? Where from and what's your name…why are you here so late?"

"Geez Padfoot let him reply" James admonished as he dug through his robe for some form of chocolate.

Remus nervous, eyes flitting back to the window, hearing the loud whistle and the sound of the engine start up, the dark creature abruptly sitting up, ignoring the now offended youth across from him, amber eyes troubled as he saw the form of Romulus stand and wave as the train pulled out, a pale scarred hand pressing to the glass as the platform disappeared with his cousin and all the other people there to see off the Hogwarts children. Remus slumping back in the chair, glancing up to see three people watching him, one scowling and the other two slightly concerned, "Wow you really haven't been to Hogwarts before" The blonde slightly overweight youth murmured appearing surprised, while James just looked somewhat concerned but said nothing, pulling at the chocolate wrapper with his teeth.

Remus drawing in a breath as the delicious scent of chocolate rolled over him, pupils having enlarged in his interest for the treat, however the French wizard just diverted his gaze back to the fuming teenager he now knew to be Sirius or Padfoot…both weird names in his opinion.

"Yes I suppose I am foreign, my names Remus Lupin, and my home is France this is the first time I've been in England or to this wizarding school. I'm to start sixth year at Hogwarts…I'm late….I'm late because I was schooled in Paris by my cousin and this year the lessons are too advanced for him to teach." Remus explained voice soft, telling a bit of truth and mistruth, seeing the startlement of James at having remembered all of Sirius's questions, before he grinned slightly.

"You know you accent is brilliant Remus." He joked, hazel eyes glinting in pleasure.

Sirius however just scoffing crossing his arms in a bit of a sulk at Prongs's reaction to the new adolescent "Whatever" Grey eyes hard like flint as he pulled his legs down and leant forward to the suspicious light haired brunette. "Honestly then Lupin, you have to be honest if you hang around with us, we're the Marauders the most popular students at Hogwarts" The words getting a cheer from the other two, while Remus inwardly rolled his eyes at the comment. "Are you a poof?"

"SIRIUS" James cried in disbelief, covering his face with his hand in shame, Peter's mouth hanging open at the shocking comment, "Don't be a git, you don't have to answer that Remus."

The werewolf's cheeks having flushed immediately, pink showing easily on his pale lightly freckled features. "No I'm not….and that was quite rude." Remus commented rather distressed, amber eyes anywhere but on the other cruel boy across from him.

Padfoot made a disgruntled sound, waving his other mates words and glares off uncaringly. "Liar, you were snogging that bloke outside the train, we saw you."

Remus's lips parted before closing and parting again in extreme embarrassment, wishing currently he'd chose to sit ANYWHERE but here, as Sirius was a complete jerk. "He's my cousin…" Cheeks darkening at the snicker that passed the purebloods lips, "Its **Custom" **he stressed, accent now much thicker, "In our country we often greet and say goodbye to each other with a kiss to those we're close to. We're ….we're not homosexual"

"Oooh big word." Sirius joked, eyes reflecting faint disgust, "We call them fags or poofs here. And you're definitely not going to be close to me if that's a custom." He added tone biting.

The dark creature's eyes narrowing substantially, "Thank Merlin for that, anyway in our culture we only do that to those we **like**."

The whole compartment going silent after his short rather sarcastic words, even Prongs appearing alarmed, hand reaching out to grasp Sirius's shoulder, Remus rather confused but feeling a little better at having stood up for himself. He then turning his gaze back to Sirius and blanched, the rage burning in the now stormy grey eyes anything but to be calm about.

"Oi Padfoot he didn't mean it like that." James tried voice hurried.

Peter joining in "Yeah he's foreign he probably mixed up his English"

"The fuck he did." Sirius growled, it looking as if he was bristling for a fight, Remus instinctively drawing away from the angry individual. "Are you telling me I'm not GOOD enough to greet like they do in France? That you don't bloody like me! Is that it!" The wizard standing from his seat, having shrugged James's hand off, glaring down at the slender French youth who was now looking rather panicked, Prongs just sighing and giving a shrug before leaning back to watch the show.

"B..But you just.." Remus stammered completely confused 'Hadn't Sirius just said he'd never greet me like that anyway?'

"Bloody foreigners, always thinking they're too good for us, well guess bloody what? You're not alright and you don't tell me! The legendary Sirius Black what I can and can't do, I can do what I bloody feel like and if I want to greet you with a frigging kiss I will!"

James groaning at his best mate's idiocy, Peter just amazed at the how quickly Padfoot's temper could flare.

Remus panicking as the tall raven haired wizard stepped forward and leant down over him grasping his face between his hands, Remus wincing at how harsh the English youth looked, grey eyes smouldering and angry, a low whimper passing his mouth as Sirius leant down crushing their mouths together in a mocking form of the chaste press of lips he and his family shared when seeing one another.

Hearing in the back ground, James pretending to gag, Remus remaining frozen in place hurt and somewhat angry at the other's actions, but too scared to retaliate in case his unnatural strength gave him away.

Sirius pulling back a light of triumph in his eyes "Or do you prefer it like this." He joked voice rather cold as he kissed the slender teenager again, again the kiss painful but horrifying the French wizard as the male bit at his soft lips, a miserable whine sounding through the room the werewolf really unhappy at this action. The sound seemed to concern the others as even Sirius pulled back eying him warily; Remus however just pushed the other student's hands away from his face, amber eyes glinting suspiciously with withheld tears.

Remus hurriedly standing, gathering his gear up in his arms, ignoring the concerned words of James and Peter; even Sirius looking uncomfortable "Merlin Remus you don't have to leave, it was just like that greeting thing you do after all, like everyday."

Remus snorted, "Hardly." He murmured voice dry and dismissing, making his way to the door and exiting the compartment in a matter of seconds and walking down the aisle looking for another place to sit.

Sirius stared at the closed door for some time, while James rolled his eyes "Way to go Padfoot, you just made an enemy of the new foreigner in minutes, it must be a new record."

"No no remember he made an enemy of Snape in seconds James seconds! Remember he shoved those slugs down his pants and he still hasn't got over it." Peter explained.

Prongs broke into laughter at the memory, eyes twinkling "Yeah Wormtail but HE deserved it, this kid though looks like death warmed over and was shy even, he didn't need to be picked on. I mean come on Sirius bloody molested him!"

Sirius spluttered "I did NOT molest him, he provoked me!"

"Sure he did." James muttered sarcastically "That's why he looked like he was going to burst into tears."

The grey eyed wizard scowled "Are you seriously siding with him over ME? Your best best beeest mate of all time,"

James's eyes narrowed "Now that's blackmail mate." He smirked slightly "But no I'm not siding with the Frenchy, he obviously needs to learn to stick up for himself." Shrugging James opened a chocolate frog, biting the squirming creatures head off.

"I wonder what house he'll be in?" Wormtail wondered out loud.

Sirius rolled his eyes dumping himself albeit elegantly onto the seat Remus had vacated earlier, "Hufflepuff of course, he's useless, I first though Ravenclaw but I changed my mind."

"Hey! My Mum's a Hufflepuff," Peter complained defensively.

"Fine Pete, every Hufflepuff OTHER then your mother is useless. Better?" Sirius said sarcastically, seeing the blonde huff in displeasure but concede that it was better then nothing.

/

Remus however wanted to go home 'This school is stupid, the English people were complete arses and Sirius was a jerk I'll never NEVER be friend with the likes of those three.' The werewolf vowed to himself angrily, eyes red with the withheld tears from his humiliating experience earlier, it taking some time before the thin agitated dark creature could calm himself enough to pause at a compartment door and look through the window and consider finding a place to sit. Remus blinking warily as he eyed the laughing group of boys inside, deciding abruptly he would avoid such a boisterous group, continuing to walk down the carriage looking through windows until coming to a stop at a room with one thin raven haired youth, the wizard appearing lost in a text book perched in his lap. The French wizard hesitating before knocking on the door and sliding it open, amber eyes levelled at the ground. "Is it alright if I sit here with you?" He asked politely, voice soft.

Seeing the black eyed youth glance up through his lowered lashes, feeling the weighted look on his form. Before eventually the teenager just nodded and went back to reading.

"Thank you." Remus murmured closing the door behind him and sitting opposite the quiet yet slightly annoyed appearing wizard. "I'm Remus…Remus Lupin, I'm starting my sixth year here."

The other glancing at him for a moment "You're French"

Remus startled at the reference to his accent "Yes."

"And you are not at Beauxbatons?"

"No..no I'm not, we thought this was a nicer school." Remus attempted.

The other studying him for a while before shrugging "Ok"

Remus feeling somewhat uncomfortable and after a few moments pulled out his own book of 'Hogwarts A History'.

"Severus Snape" Remus blinked confused at the other's sudden comment; at the lost look the other scowled "My name."

"Oh!" Remus responded, laughing sheepishly, before smiling amber eyes warm at the knowledge. "Thank you Severus, I'm glad to know."

The dark eyed wizard watching him for some time, before lips quirked ever slightly and nodded going back to his reading; Remus following suit, the pair keeping each other silent company throughout the rest of the trip.


	2. Sorting and I'm with who?

**A/N:** This is a story I have been writing just for fun. I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes I plan to rework all chapters over time as things slip past some times so I catch them later then I'd like. . Overall hope you enjoy it lol :P I am not so pleased with this chapter but the third is much better in my opinion . Please Review! You'd be shocked at how much it inspires my writing and again I've attempted to put up a larger chapter .

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter and claim none of this J.K Rowling Universe other then claiming the plot, this is written for my own amusement and hopefully will give others some enjoyment also.

**Last Time**

"_I wonder what house he'll be in?" Wormtail wondered out loud._

_Sirius rolled his eyes dumping himself albeit elegantly onto the seat Remus had vacated earlier, "Hufflepuff of course, he's useless, I first though Ravenclaw but I changed my mind."_

"_Hey! My Mum's a Hufflepuff," Peter complained defensively._

"_Fine Pete, every Hufflepuff OTHER then your mother is useless. Better?" Sirius said sarcastically, seeing the blonde huff in displeasure but concede that it was better then nothing._

_**OoOoOoO**_

"_Oh!" Remus responded, laughing sheepishly, before smiling amber eyes warm at the knowledge. "Thank you Severus, I'm glad to know."_

_The dark eyed wizard watching him for some time, before lips quirked ever slightly and nodded going back to his reading; Remus following suit, the pair keeping each other silent company throughout the rest of the trip._

* * *

**Rating:** M

**Chapter Rating:** T

**Author:** Look up...

**Warnings:** Swearing, SLASH, MalexMale relationships

Remus hesitated at the entrance of the great hall, standing awkwardly amongst many shorter first year students, the werewolf's amber eyes flickering over the area suspiciously. The French teenager had to admit Hogwarts was beautiful, it was the most amazing and heart stopping place he'd ever been to, with the sounds of laughter and clips of shoes echoing in the large halls and corridors; and the startling portraits that yelled out comments from the walls, it all had been rather alarming. Even so, the experience so far, although frightening was exciting, he had been rather taken with the large forbidden forest, his darker side sensing fellow creatures and possibilities there. While the large glassy lake had been breathtaking when he'd moved across it at night in the small boat, lamp light reflecting off the inky black water. So far every few minutes he'd discovered something new; having been so sheltered and only reading of such magic made each new discovery one to cause the pale wizard's golden eyes to light up with happiness.

Right now though that happiness was squashed substantially by the rather prominent sensation of panic, the wereboy knowing in just a few moments he'd be walking into a 'huge' room filled with witches and wizards. His paranoia of if just one of those people was to recognise him as a dark creature caused his stomach to twist sickeningly. Blonde brown hair falling into his eyes as he dipped his head, shoulders trembling as he did his best to focus on remembering that this was good for him, that it was making Romulus… his aunt proud.

Remus had read about the history of Hogwarts a thousand times it felt, so he knew through the door would be the sorting hat. From there his house and his future on what sort of beginning he'd have at this school, the slender boy hoping it would be Ravenclaw. He certainly knew he could study, he had since a small child, he could belong and hopefully fit in there, a negative however being a fellow Ravenclaw may have the intelligence to work out his curse. Overall all the thoughts were rather draining, Remus wincing a little at hearing another name called out.

"Mr Thomas Flint." A woman called coldly. Remus just able to see the professor through the doorway, a tall strict appearing woman by the name of McGonagall, she was pretty young for a teacher, looking to only be that of her late twenties. Watching as she gestured the eleven year old through and directed him to sit down; placing the black tattered hat on his head, Remus looking away knowing he had to go out there soon.

Hearing seconds later cheering and clapping as the house was called and 'Thomas' went to join his new house mates.

'I'm going to be sick.' Remus thought, having paled considerably as the names continued to go through the alphabet, his name Lupin getting closer and closer to be announced. A pale scarred hand resting on his stomach, the werewolf trying to still his churning stomach and the intense fear he had of being discovered.

The wereteen tried not so shift too much amber eyes locked on the stone floor, hearing the whispers in the hall, scenting the anxiety also from the younger children around him 'It'll be fine, they just think you're... a late student. That's all.' Remus attempted to convince himself fruitlessly.

Body tense as the inevitable words were called out by the woman he had only known by rumors. "Remus Lupin!"

'Merlin.' The dark creature thought trying very hard not to panic, the strict witch having turned and gestured to him impatiently, the teenager feeling as if his feet were glued to the floor.

Hearing the slight confusion in the hall, and the curious questions from the children around him; it only being when the dark green robed witch stepped forward obviously ready to drag him to the chair that his instinct of self preservation kicked in. The blonde brown haired werewolf stepping out into the large hall, golden eyes wary and unable to stop looking around the large room with all the witches and wizards; allowing the woman to come to his side.

Stiffening as she leant down "Be calm Mr Lupin, no one is aware except for the Headmaster and the professors, you're perfectly safe." Remus glancing up at her startled, but the whisper had been so soft no one would have even known she'd said a thing, instead her small hand had settled on his arm guiding him over to the seat. Remus sitting down anxiously waiting to have himself sorted, trying not to look at all the curious individuals around him. "Mr Lupin is a sixth year student, and is being sorted also this evening." Professor McGonagall announced loudly, the words causing an instant reaction across the room.

Remus picking up the startlement and excitement Sixth year? I wonder why he's coming now? Bit thin isn't he You think he's an exchange student? The questions and murmurs drumming into the werewolf's head, causing Remus to wince, wishing he could not hear so well.

Golden eyes flickering up as a old floppy black hat was sat on his head, it immediately swallowing him up, his vision of the room gone, causing the dark creature to worry, but unable to hear anyone approaching him. (Hmm well aren't you an unusual one.. I've never sorted one of you lot before.) A voice suddenly wheezed in his mind, causing the thin teenager to jolt in alarm, body stiff in a panic,

'He knew what he was!'

(Quiet down there, the last thing I need is a headache at this time of the night) He was admonished swiftly by the now he realised hat on his head (I don't judge, my job is to put you where you belong, I search through your mind, I can see everything but of course I could not say a word student confidentiality and all that. Can't have the dark creatures or plotters revealed or we'd have chaos, a bit of bother all that)

'Ok...' Remus agreed uncertainly not knowing whether to trust this object or not, but going along with it, even if just for the sake of him keeping quiet.

The old hat chuckling obviously amused causing Remus to frown slightly (So wary, definitely a Slytherin trait)

'Slytherin?' Remus queried a little startled 'I thought I was a Ravenclaw'.

(Shows how much you know about yourself. Much more to learn my boy.)

Remus was uncomfortable knowing very well the Slytherin reputation held from the books he'd studied 'Is it because I'm a dark creature? I could fit well with Hufflepuff... I'm loyal, Ravenclaw as I study' the werewolf attempted, feeling a bit helpless.

(No no you are not one easy to trust, or gullible and naive, you cannot be Hufflepuff, you have suffered too much to belong to Ravenclaw, your mind needs to be straight as a line to belong there. This leaves you to be Gryffindor or Slytherin.)

Remus actually winced at both options, 'They're both very conflictual' The werewolf considered unhappy with both options, knowing of the feud between the Gryffindors and Slytherins... what will keep my secret best?' He eventually asked nervous but determined to seem normal, he'd go to any house if he was perceived as normal.

(Not your choice boy, you can't be taking my job now can you?) The tone rather joking, the hat humming and hmming to himself for some time, causing Remus to wrap his arms around his body impatiently, still able to feel the eyes on his body. (Crafty as a Slytherin, wary and distrusting as a Slytherin...even a dark creature.. yet still you do not seem to belong there.) The hat murmured in his mind, (Your mind is much darker then anyone I'd normally put into Gryffindor, but the bravery, to have experienced what you have, to have come here.. no this is definitely the right decision.)

"GRYFFINDOR" The hat called out loudly, the word causing excited cheering and whooping from the table to the left. The werewolf flinching at how intense it was, this much public acknowledgement not something he appreciated at all. Amber eyes blinking as the hat was lifted off his head, a warm smile on the witch's face, Remus having little idea that this Professor was the Head of Gryffindor house. Pupils contracting at the harsh light, standing uncomfortably as he regarded the table and his new house. The slender dark creature making his way over to the boisterous group, hovering uncertainly at the side, golden eyes glancing up only to feel his heart stop. A sensation of dread in the pit of his stomach seeing no other then the group of boys he'd met on the train, and in particular a raven haired teen with stormy grey eyes, who looked mightily displeased if his eyes were anything to go by, the grin on the aristocrats features rather contradicting the Black's glare.

Remus, glanced around trying to see if there was somewhere else to go, but a hand grabbing his wrist, had him pulled down to the wooden seat beside the teenager with the laughing hazel eyes and outrageous hair; Remus inwardly wincing as he was slapped on the back "So you're a Gryffindor Remus, who would've guessed." James joked with a smile.

'Oh this was going to be 'just' wonderful.' Remus thought sarcastically, knowing his life had made quite a turn and not one he was sure he liked if by the look of the elegant wizard sitting across from him.

**OoOoOoO**

"I bet 10 Galleons he's Hufflepuff," Sirius announced watching the French teenager as he made his way nervously to the chair to be sorted. The dark haired aristocrat inwardly wondering why the teenager did look so frail and sick, but pushed it to the back of his mind, not liking the other at all originally so why should he give a shit?

James smirked as if knowing something he didn't "20 Galleons for Ravenclaw."

Sirius snorted "Ravenclaw? You're such a bloody idiot Prongs, he's too moody to be a Ravenclaw."

Peter was watching the pair intrigued "Well he can't be Slytherin he was too nice and polite." The words getting a glare from Sirius and an agreeable nod from James,

"Yeah I don't think Slytherin either, and Padfoot, I saw him 'reading' sitting with Snivellus he has to be a Ravenclaw."

An emerald eyed red head, shook her head in disbelief at the group of boys, "Just because you can't read Potter."

"Hey!" James yelped scandalized "I have you know Evans I am a brilliant reader I just have a reputation to uphold."

"Of course.. a reputation." Lily responded flatly obviously not amused.

Sirius rolling his eyes at the pair of them, hard grey eyes settling back to the scared teenager with the sorting hat covering his features, a strange feeling touching him when seeing the French boy curl an arm around his body, inwardly wondering what the hat was saying to him. There was something about him not quite right… so Sirius wanted to watch the teenager, he was never wrong, no matter what James thought. The upper-class youth ignoring the sad attempts of his best mate to win the argument with his love of his life 'Sickening it really was, why he'd want a stuck up harpy like that was beyond him.'

Sirius's grey eyes were touched with confusion as the hat started to speak, than stop, than start again, it seemed the slender foreigner had a few more secrets then the rest of the world were aware of. It reminded him of his first year and its struggle to place him, he'd been completely horrified to be put in Gryffindor instead of Slytherin, but he had accepted it now. The second the word "GRYFFINDOR" echoed around the room, Sirius felt his lips part in shock, unable to believe such a weak, nervous and utterly pathetic individual could belong to their house. 'There was no way.'

"Merlin's balls...didn't expect that one, what do you think Wormtail?" James murmured sounding just as surprised. However the shock only lasted seconds before Prongs was upon his feet cheering, screaming out the words of excitement their house always greeted their newcomers with.

Sirius pasting a fake smile across his aristocratic features, grey eyes hard as he watched the boy approach, appearing rather nervous and wary of them all, his large eyes drawing his attention, they were always so strange near wild and untouchable it made him consider if the French boy knew of his disturbing gaze, or how uncomfortable most would feel under it. The moment their eyes met however, the dark haired Gryffindor felt true amusement slide into his smile, reading the frustration in the stranger's gaze. He obviously had not realized what house they were in.

Sirius however beyond pissed to find his best mate. 'His' might he add, welcome the boy into the group, jealousy rearing up in the eldest Black, a rather dangerous trait in his family. Grey eyes darkening as they narrowed at the thin teenager, "Missed us already did you?" He asked bitingly.

Seeing gold eyes flick up catching his own for some time. "Not particularly." Remus murmured, his voice lilting with his French accent.

James spluttering slightly, not having expected the words from the nervous boy they'd known so far. Sirius's eyes starting to smoulder, it registering that Remus knew he couldn't do anything in such a busy place. 'Smart bastard' He thought angrily. Even more irritated to see the tawny haired teen then go on to ignore him, listening instead to the conversation of Lily and two other girls in their year; James sending him the looks to back off, while Peter was rather oblivious, still watching the sorting going on.

The pissed off Gryffindor could not believe the gall of the newcomer, ignoring him... Sirius Orion Black, no one ignored him… even James, his best mate never ignored him. In a foul mood, Sirius glared at the thin teenager, eyes sliding over his fine features and messy, a bit too long hair that hid his ears and eyes at times, to the robes that were far to big and ... what was that on his hands? Shiny.. had he burnt them or something?

However Sirius's concern didn't go much further, having seen the blonde brown haired teen glance at him for a moment and then away. Causing his ire to flame up once again, that little... prick he 'knew' he was annoying him. Angry Sirius did one of his rather rash actions, drawing his leather clad foot back then booting the teenager harshly smack in the shin, the action causing a startled yelp to pass pink lips, golden eyes now locked with his own. Anger glowing in the unnatural gaze, before something seemed to click to the boy and a touch of a smile turned his lips, gaze turning back to the girls. Enraged at being dismissed in such a way, unthinkingly Sirius pushed himself to his feet, cutlery cluttering in his actions, causing every eye to be drawn to him, except for the pair he wanted.

"Mr Black! Sit down at once, the Headmaster is speaking." Professor McGonagall berated harshly, not seeming pleased at all. Some snickers and whispers starting up from the Slytherin's table, Sirius's cheeks flushed a rosy red from anger and indignation, forcing himself to sit down and not throttle the purposefully ignorant boy just across from him.

'Just wait till later.' Sirius fumed inwardly, feeling rather out of sorts, first being ignored and then making an idiot of himself for a stranger that didn't appear to even notice. It was the golden eyes though that gave him away, the sparkle in them that told Padfoot the teen was laughing inside.

James gave a sheepish laugh, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly, nudging the sickly foreigner in the ribs, "Sooo Remus, you come from France right? Is it very different here? I've never been to the country before."

"Yeah." Peter piped up, "Is it the city of love as they say?" The blonde's attention directed back to his friends, seeing as the Headmaster had started the feast, food filling all the plates before them. The hazel eyed Gryffindor sending a thankful glance Wormtail's way, wanting the French teenager to get involved with all of them, particularly Sirius else his sulking and pissy behaviour would torture them as well and not just the new kid.

The blonde brown haired youth tilted his head, in a strange manner making Prongs think of an intrigued dog or animal, amber eyes settling on his form. "It's very different here, I love France...but it is nice here too, the people are very different." Remus remaining quiet for a little time before giving a slight smile, "Yes I would say so Peter, although Paris is the city of love."

Sirius eyed the boy suspiciously, "So you have a girlfriend then by the sounds of it?"

Peter piling sausages and lots of corn and meat pie on his plate, blue eyes flickering in interest. "You live in Paris then?"

The teen smiling, "Oui, c'est très beau. Je le manque beaucoup." All three boys stared at the teenager, even Sirius marginally awed by the different lilting tone of Remus's voice in his language of birth.

"So you miss it then?" Sirius asked voice cold, seeing a flicker of surprise in the tawny haired youth's gaze. "Yes, I can speak French I am tutored in many languages." The teenager only shrugged before glancing over to ask Peter what his favourite class is. Sirius's jaw tightening before attempting to eat the feast and enjoy it, deciding he was going to pull the worst pranks on this bloke, he wasn't going to put up with this for much longer. He wasn't the infamous Sirius Black for nothing.

**OoOoOoO**

Remus sighed already feeling homesick relieved that the incredibly tense dinner was over, it had been a long time since he'd been around a person as uptight as Black was, a few times that night he'd thought the teenager was going to jump over the table and flog him one. Remus's pink lips tugging a little at the corner, following the teacher in front of him, who had collected him from the table, about organising him in settling in. All the Gryffindors had rather believed it, only James and Sirius had seemed somewhat curious or maybe perplexed was the word.

He had honestly never thought he'd have the nerve to treat the raven haired teenager the way he did... but he was just so rude. Romulous would have had the biggest fight with him on manners, even so the werewolf wondered why the aristocrat had acted the way he did, the teenager was perfect in appearance, seemed graceful, was obviously intelligent, why he felt he had the need to act like an arse was beyond him.

"Remus Lupin dear?" The dark creature jolting in startlement, amber eyes lighting up as he drew his gaze to a nurse in her mid twenties. "This is the hospital wing and where I will treat you each month, you understand that I will see you in your vulnerable state at this time?"

"Oui.. sorry I mean yes, yes I do."

The nurse smiled, "Quite alright, well my name is Madam Pomfrey you can trust me with your care, I will not say I've cared with someone with…your affliction before, however I will do the best I can under the circumstances. You are aware of where you are to transform? The witch queried voice blunt and to the point.

Remus nodded, amber eyes wary "I was informed so by the Headmaster a month ago, however I... haven't been there. I'm use to spending the full moon in a cellar."

The rounded woman smiled patting his arm encouragingly, Remus struggling not to pull away from her obviously comforting gesture. "I will chaperone you Mr Lupin everything will run smoothly do not fear. Oh my it's getting late, we better send you to the tower, can't have you missing out on making friends and settling down on your first day." The nurse suddenly exclaimed sounding dismayed by the idea.

Remus wondering how he could possible miss mingling with the people in Gryffindor house, anxiety setting in a little at the idea of being alone with the three again. Sirius had not seemed very forgiving in nature; the werewolf starting to experience the first pang of regret for ignoring the arrogant wizard.

Remus allowing himself to be hurried out of the clean roomy hospital wing and be led by the concerned Mediwitch through a multitude of halls and steps, getting the poor werewolf completely flustered and lost, wondering how he was suppose to remember everything, the castle was 'huge'.

However before long they were standing in front of a portrait of a rather large lady dressed in pink.

"Now dear, you run along your dormitory is up the stairs to the right you will find a '6' on the door with 'Godric' inscribed underneath."

A slightly horrid thought flittered through Remus's mind 'Merlin no...he didn't have to share with them did he? Surely there was other boys he could be dorm mates with." At the way he'd paled, the witch fussed over him a little, straightening his tie and brushing imaginary dust from his shoulders, all the patting and touching causing Remus's small nose to crinkle in discomfort, amber eyes having diverted to the side, shoulders tense.

"Now don't worry, Gryffindors are very friendly, you'll fit right in." She encouraged, "Fortuna Major" The witch called, the portrait swinging opening the lady in the frame moaning over how everyone kept disturbing her, causing a brow to rise slightly, the French teenager slightly surprised.

"Now off you go." Pomfrey ordered voice authoritive, Remus inwardly wincing but obediently stepped through the portrait hole watching it creak and shut with a click behind him. Head lowered as he watched through his bangs the different students milling around the room, the dark creature appreciating the red and gold colours, it did look rather cheery... bit hypocritical though as from what he'd seen the guys he'd met so far weren't the warmest people around ...He'd give James and Peter points for trying though. 'I wonder if I am to share with them?' Remus wondered suddenly feeling a little sick; his sharp ears not picking up the voices of any of the trio anywhere.

Eventually deciding postponing his fate wouldn't do him much good, Remus nervously made his way through the different witches and wizards laughing and talking about their long holiday. The wereboy silently slipping up the stairwell, to pause eventually at the golden six, glaring out at him from the large old wooden door. A pale marred hand reaching up to push it gingerly open, a sigh of relief passing his lips to find the room empty.

Remus stepping in uncertainly, eyes roaming over the red and gold room, taking in the wooden beds with their rich hangings, the werewolf spotting his own belongings sitting at the end of a bed neatly. The slender wizard immediately going over and started unpacking, near mechanically as his mind went through everything that had happened today. Golden eyes slipping down to his hands as hi picked up a book, a touch of fear threading through him. 'How could he be so stupid? He should've covered these scars before even entering Hogwarts, with a quick swish of his wand, a glamour charm being set, leaving his skin smooth and pale, a second one being used so that it couldn't be undone by anyone but himself. As focusing on these thoughts Remus felt himself freezing when hearing footsteps on the stairs, amber eyes flickering with denial as he tried to convince himself he was wrong, even though the scents in this room had really been a give away.

The door slamming open and three sets of footsteps echoed on the wooden floorboards, the students having pausing, Remus feeling the gazes on his back, the werewolf still kneeling on the floor. "No fucking way, this is just bullocks Prongs." A voice hissed from behind him, causing Remus to close his trunk calmly and battle to not freak out right now.

'I have to act normal' Remus told himself desperately. Knowing it was partially his own fault that Sirius was currently so volatile at present.

"Aw come on mate, it's not so bad, about time we had that bed filled." James tried to reassure obviously feeling awkward.

Remus just feeling the rage leaking into the room, a scuffing sound and an alarmed cry from James having the dark creature spin around, Remus's pupils dilating in alarm as he found his upper arms grabbed and slammed into the side of the wall, a loud yelp passing his lips. The dark creature long having lost the ability to react like a normal person would.

"Fucking foreigners, I wouldn't of minded you if you weren't such a prat" Sirius sneered, grey eyes burning with life of their own.

Remus's having shut his eyes, breathing become shallow, being a pack creature not wanting to be in trouble by the person that appeared to control most of the group dynamics he was to become a part of. "You think you'll be a friend of ours? Think again, and ignore me and make me look like a flippin idiot one more time and I will lay you out." Sirius threatened angrily.

"Sirius! Let him go, Merlin do you want to get expelled? He's our dorm mate for Godrics sake, maybe a Slytherin but a person from our own house?"

Sirius cursing under his breath ignoring the other, obviously intent on paying the slender boy back for his embarrassment earlier.

It not being until Peter's voice broke in nervously that all three stopped "Ah Padfoot, there's something wrong with him. Is he meant to breath that fast"

The blonde a little worried, Prongs looking alarmed while Sirius scoffed "Don't be stupid Wormtail he's pretending Merlin."

James started pulling on his best mate's arm, the way the French boy's body was starting to shake panicking him. "Stop it! Shit you don't want to kill him or something." Prongs half wailed, causing even Sirius to reconsider, grey eyes hurriedly scanning the other's body.

"Fuck." He muttered, within seconds have grabbed the teen from the wall and depositing him on the bed. The Black heir glaring down at the werewolf, as he curled into himself shaking, his breathing sounding rapid and unnatural.

James presently calling the teenager unsuccessfully, it not making Remus respond at all, Sirius leaning over and hitting the other on the back before shaking him roughly, each action failing to make the boy open his eyes. Sirius groaned angry and slightly concerned "Fuck this." He muttered raising his wand out and calling a slumbering spell. The moment it hit the slender form, the boy having the panic attack went limp. Breathing slowing to that of normal body relaxed.

James having covered his heart, "Sirius... vow to me, you will NOT do something like that again. You nearly killed ME with a heart attack! What the hell was that?"

"How am I suppose to know? Bloody hell James, he's the cracked one." Sirius shot back angrily.

Peter rubbing his arm nervously, blue eyes watching the sickly looking teenager "You think he's alright now?"

All three watching the sleeping boy for a few moments "...Yeah I think so." James said eventually.

Sirius huffing and rolling his eyes "I still hate him, he's irritating, pathetic, weak, now he's insane AND a coward, how did he get in Gryffindor?" James just covering his face and groaning in despair at Sirius's words, sometimes really not understanding his friend.

**OoOo** Please Review :) **oOoO**


	3. DADA and Black

**A/N:** Have tried to put up a reasonable sized chapter for you all ^.^ Overall hope you enjoy it

^.^ Please Review! You'd be shocked at how much it inspires my writing. Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, even if it's just to say keep going

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter and claim none of this J.K Rowling Universe other then claiming the plot, this is written for my own amusement and hopefully will give others some enjoyment also.

**Last Time**

_Peter rubbing his arm nervously, blue eyes watching the sickly looking teenager "You think he's alright now?"_

_All three watching the sleeping boy for a few moments "...Yeah I think so." James said eventually._

_Sirius huffing and rolling his eyes "I still hate him, he's irritating, pathetic, weak, now he's insane AND a coward, how did he get in Gryffindor?" James just covering his face and groaning in despair at Sirius's words, sometimes really not understanding his friend._

**oOoOo Morning oOoOo**

Remus could feel his body tingling all over, eyes flaring open to see the curtained ceiling above; the scent of the forest and the steady loud heart beat of another causing his luminous eyes to shift immediately to the crouched individual beside him. Memories coming back rather vividly, of how he was placed in Gryffindor and in the same room as that bastard Black, speaking of Black… Amber eyes narrowed in the darkness, the French boy slowly sitting up, pushing himself further away from the other wizard. Trying to work out what the other was doing, the English youth was at current his most detested individual he'd met at Hogwarts. "What do you want Black?" The werewolf asked his soft voice carrying his accent throughout the silent room.

The dark creature watched the scowl that covered the elegant teen's features, aware of the irritation in the flint grey eyes "You're a Gryffindor, believe it or not you're meant to call me Sirius, even if I'm not your friend. " The sixteen year old stated, a cruel smirk tilting his mouth "Never will be, your type disgust me, I can't see how you belong here, you were scared shitless before Lupin, some Gryffindor." The last two words said in heavy sarcasm.

Anger stirred in Remus's chest at seeing the smirk turning the pureblood's lips. It was like he was looking for a fight; plus he wasn't telling the truth he was certain he'd heard James refer to one of the girls by Evans and not her first name. "Whatever, bonsoir I'm going to sleep, we have classes tomorrow." Remus ended shortly, deciding he was not going to waste his time with the idiot, the werewolf actually wondering how Romulus would deal with such a situation.

Golden eyes widened at the anger that spilled across the other youth's face, a flicker of fear burning inside him. Remus knew he could protect himself easily against this wizard… kill him even. However he would never do such a thing, nor desire it for that matter, but the anger..disgust of the other hurt for some reason. It was like revulsion for who he was...like how those reacted to him when knowing he was a dark creature a monster.

The French werewolf jumping slightly as the bare-chested pureblood shot to his feet and leant forward grabbing his arm tightly, anger fading from dark grey eyes to be replaced with.. humor. "Coward." Sirius hissed "Even now you're scared of me." He taunted. Sirius then releasing him,

Remus having lowered his eyes at the dominating move, instinctive for him since his darker half appeared to believe Black was an Alpha. Remus watching through his eyelashes as the rather full of himself individual made his way to his own bed, seeming to be gloating as if he'd worked something out. '...Jerk' Remus thought irritated, smiling at the boy instead, before shutting the curtains with a snap in his face, locking them quickly. The small revenge causing a smile to tug at the werewolf's lips, humored at having seen the shock and indignation in the grey eyes before the other was shut away from view. The teen dropping back on the bed and sighing as he tugged at his clothing he had on, deciding it would have to do, he wasn't mentally in the mood to cope with another brush with Sirius Black tonight he could always shower and change into more reasonable clothes in the morning.

**oOoOo The next day oOoOo**

Remus sighed stretching, eyes a hazy gold as they slid open, the werewolf hearing a few sleepy mumbles somewhere else in the room as an individual moved clumsily through the dorm, this derived from a mass of swearing when the unfortunate wizard met his match with someone's trunk. Remus's eyes glinting with laughter as he heard the individual hop around frantically and loudly.

"Merlin Prongs you'd think you'd of learnt how NOT to injure yourself in the morning by your sixth year." A voice taunted, the smooth voice causing Remus to crinkle his nose in displeasure the dark creature recognising Sirius rather quickly.

The French boy sighed reluctantly pulling the covers back, dressed still in his long sleeved school uniform and long trousers and socks, his cloak and shoes resting neatly at the end of the bed, from where he'd disrobed the night prior. Being a werewolf Remus found it very hard to rise early, his body more attuned to the night then day, so living to a human's inner clock was painful at times. 'I so don't want to go out there.' Remus thought already unhappy with the idea of interacting with the terrible trio again. However the last thing he was going to do was to be late for classes, now that would be horrid.

Slipping out of the bed Remus waved the curtains aside, wary eyes flickering over the room to spot James currently tugging half heartedly at his tie, hazel eyes looking half asleep, Remus deciding the tall messy haired wizard like him also was not a morning person. The werewolf curious to see Peter was already gone from the room, a quick sniff absorbing the faint sweet smell of the stockier sixteen year old, told him his scent was definitely old by at least half an hour. However Remus actually did get slightly startled when his amber gaze locked with another's, the grey eyes unreadable; Sirius Black dressed impeccably, slacks and a short sleeved white pressed shirt on, exposing the smooth skin of his forearms, with a red and gold tie fitted at his collar. Untrusting the dark creature wasn't comfortable with turning his gaze away, so instead just stepped some meters away from the other youth, finally diverting the gaze to his trunk as he efficiently pulled out his clothes for the day and headed for the shower. A shiver running down his spine at the gaze he could still feel burning into his back, Remus only releasing a sigh of relief when the lavatory door shut firmly behind him. The French boy finding himself a stall, considering if it was best to be anywhere near the other three in light of their history and how he could possibly avoid them today.

Sirius was not happy, that was probably the understatement of the century, James and Peter both a little uncomfortable as their friend was sulking and when the spoilt aristocrat sulked the whole world knew. The raven haired pureblood scowling as he stared at seemingly nothing, grey eyes stormy, scaring off anyone who normally would drop a word to the Marauders in class.

Right now the trio was in charms where Professor Flickwick was talking excitedly about the new studies for the term and the spell of the day, James not even sure if his mate was hearing anything from the cheery professor "Sirius. Sirius!" James hissed prodding the brooding teenager with his wand "Did you hear what spell we're to practice."

"Piss off Prongs, we've been able to do that charm since third year." The other muttered coldly, causing the bespectacled wizard to exhale, faintly despairing, leaning back on his chair as be attempted to balance his wooden wand on his finger, failing dramatically.

"Buck up mate, you can't still be upset with that foreigner, he hasn't spoken to us all day." James attempted wanting to get the pureblood out of the rut he was in, it was the bloody first day of term after all and they hadn't even pulled a good prank yet.

The words made the boy to make a low sound in his throat remarkably like a growl, clear eyes flashing. "Exactly Prongs, the retards ignoring us. He has sat with everyone 'but' us so far. First class it was with Evans, second with some Hufflepuffs and now...NOW he's sitting with Ravenclaws, it's a disgrace that's what it is, he's a Gryffindor, he shouldn't spend all his time with those loserly houses or with birds."

The chaser seemed to hesitate for a moment, not sure if he was making the right move. "You..You want him to sit with us blokes then? Next class, so he acts more like a Gryffindor."

The words causing Sirus's eyes to flicker up, staring at his friend face emotionless for some time before the slightest smirk started to touch his pale lips. "Make him act like a 'true' Gryffindor then?"

James grinned, seeing the light at the end of the tunnel "You realize he's from a completely different country, he really will struggle with learning all this."

Sirius snickered sitting upright the dark air around him having dissipated from around his form "Yes, really can't wait. Why teaching lost souls are our best assets."

Peter just snorting at the words "Sure Padfoot." obviously disbelieving.

Remus started to pack his bag neatly, slipping in his quill and the worn textbooks that his cousin had managed to gather for him, for beginning at this famous wizarding school. Amber eyes flickering up once more, when feeling that rather irritating gaze on his form, the werewolf inwardly aggravated by the other. Remus didn't need this much attention, he wanted to fade into the background not become one of the focuses from one of the most popular teenagers in the school. The wereboy lifting the heavy satchel with ease to his shoulder and turning his back on the grey eyes following after some of the giggling girls in his house, otherwise knowing he'd be absolutely lost. There had only been three classes so far and the thin wizard was pretty certain he'd be in a spot of trouble if having to find them yet again, dark creature or not he didn't have a perfect sense of direction as one of instincts.

Remus walked silently behind the other females, head lowered so that his tawny bangs covered his large unnatural eyes, feet soundless on the stone floor, the wereteen long forgetting what it was like to worry about being noisy, as he was bitten at a very young age, to be silent was as natural as breathing. However Remus 'did' notice when three very unwelcome youths suddenly appeared at his side, amber eyes narrowing, the French teen sending a sidelong glance at one of the English boys, recognising Prongs, then to Sirius, body stiffening as an arm draped over his shoulder. Remus feeling somewhat trapped and uncomfortable, mind racing trying to work out what the guy was going to do now, it was like everywhere he turned the pureblood was there watching, it was making him paranoid.

"Please remove you arm Black," Remus attempted, voice clipped and polite, the fair werewolf lifting his gaze to study the other youth.

Watching the way a frown shifted across the aristocrat's fine features "But why Remus, we're mates aren't we?"

The other joked coolly, the word causing Remus to sigh, golden eyes flicking over to the smaller form of Peter and James at his other side. "To be correct we barely know each other. That and I recall you stating we'd 'never' be friends." The rather annoyed wizard responded, his French accent making the words sound rather soft and not as harsh as they would be perceived otherwise.

Remus's nose crinkled as the other chuckled, hands lifting up in surprise as he was pulled for a moment close to the tall pureblood. The dark creature shivering as he felt the wizard's breath against his ear "You're right... you seem to like being right Remus." Sirius taunted. "But you're putting the Gryffindors to shame, what with hanging out with Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, we have House pride you know. So we're going to fix that. Right Prongs?" Sirius stated lifting his head from the other's ear.

Causing Remus to inwardly roll his eyes, wondering why these boys had to make things so complicated, after all he didn't know anyone, and already missed his family and home terribly. Yet all these...well Sirius Black could do was torment him about useless fancies.

"Yeah mate, need to show you what it means to be a Gryffindor." The lanky chaser agreed obviously humored.

Remus substantially aggravated by this time, unable to shrug the arm off his shoulders, not liking at all being forced to be so close to the trio. Hearing their heart beats, smelling the fresh rain..forest scent of Sirius and the earthy aroma of James with the sweetness of Peter. It felt too personal and instinctively he didn't like it at all. The dark creature only a little more relieved when the tall aristocrat guided him into a classroom. Golden eyes blinking cautiously as Remus absorbed his surroundings, desks lined up neatly in the large empty room, strange objects hanging from the corners and cages...many cages. Remus shuddered, not noticing the curious glance sent down to him from the youth beside him, Sirius having felt the shiver.

"This is the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom." Peter supplied helpfully, heading to sit down in one of the back row seats.

'Merlin.' Remus thought agitated already knowing he wouldn't like this class, as he didn't like the large cold room. Remus suddenly noticing the slight giggles and fingers pointing his way, the faintest pink touching his cheeks realizing it had something to do with Sirius leaning on him. Not wanting to be associated with the other, let alone spoken about as if he 'were' friends with the pureblood. Remus actually pushed at the youth, his strength allowing him to easily move him away yet careful he didn't show too much.

Witnessing the startled expression on both James and Sirius's faces, deciding he'd sit with Lily again Remus went to move in that direction as the Slytherins in the room looking none too inviting. However Remus had spotted Severus from the train, causing his mood to lighten somewhat, the werewolf stepping forward to speak to him, only to yelp as he lost his balance a foot having slid in the way causing him to topple to his hands and knees, books and paper falling everywhere.

Cheeks darkening terribly as students laughed, amber eyes slits as he glared at the ground. 'Black.. was a bastard' Remus decided. The dark creature pushing himself up a bit; only to stiffen as hands grasped his arms, finding himself being lifted up by the two quidditch players both seeming concerned.

"You alright there Remus?" Black asked, voice having a touch of mockingness to it. "James also peering down at him hazel eyes glittering with some laughter which the French youth did not approve of.

"Oui." He said flatly trying not to show too much of his indignation at the pair's acting.

"Here we'll get that for you." Sirius said with a grin. Remus staring down at the two a little flustered as they started picking up his things from the floor, amber eyes darting over the audience witnessing the event before back down to the black haired teenagers, a little confused and reasonably embarrassed.

Amber eyes glowing brightly with a wariness as Sirius stood his bag in his arms, Prongs messing his spiky hair up absently, as he grinned at his best friend, hazel eyes sliding over to his own form. The werewolf seeing some strange emotion slip through them before it returned to the rather casual watchfulness of earlier. Remus wondering what had just gone through James's mind.

"Merci becoup," Remus murmured politely, holding out his hands for his bag; a little frustrated when the grey eyed aristocrat only smirked.

"Oh it's alright mate, I'll carry it for you."

Gold eyes blinked, Remus's mind blank 'He'll what?' The werewolf wondered rather floored, hearing the whispers starting up in the room.

~Merlin can you believe it? Black's friends with the foreigner~

~He must be pretty interesting~

~Aw isn't that so cute, I wish Sirius would do stuff like that for us~

~Gryffindors are weird~

Remus shut his eyes frustrated, exhaling a slow breath of air to attempt to remain calm, not liking the current whispers at all, he despised this group, he did not want to seem like their friend.

"Please Black can I have it back." He pleaded, trying to reach for his satchel.

"Sirius." The other boy suddenly snapped, seeming displeased.

Remus faltering ,remembering their tense moment last night, the wereboy actually giving in. "Sirius please?" He tried again feeling a bit out of sorts absolutely confused, first tripping him, now acting like his best friend? It was creepy.

"Nah Rem, you're sitting with us, come on." The aristocrat announced grinning, grey eyes alit with humor, before turning and walking away.

A low, near inaudible growl passing the werewolf's lips, lips having pulled back for only the briefest of seconds; before the youth managed to make himself seem as demure as normal, the only give away being the tight fists his hands were in.

'They have all my books, now I 'have' to sit with them'. Remus thought in a foul mood, his whole aim of 'avoid the pureblood prat for the day' dashed. The French teenager reluctantly making his way over to the back desks where Prongs and Padfoot were pulling out their gear, joking with one another, Peter chewing on the end of a new quill, as he flicked through the new text books.

"Here sit down beside me." Sirius said mockingly grey eyes seeming to see straight through him causing the werewolf discomfort. Golden eyes lowering to study the seat rather regretful he hadn't managed to avoid this, anger burning inside at the pureblood's actions. Eventually Remus giving up and sitting down relieved when the other teenager shoved his satchel over so he could grasp it in his hands. The French youth getting ready for class, setting out parchment, inkwell, quill and text books, sending a glare to the irritating Marauder as Sirius leant over to look at his worn Defense against the dark arts tomb, fingering it, amusement obvious in his expression.

Unfortunately, before Remus could tell him to 'shove off'… politely of course. The door opened exposing a middle aged wizard, the man having short red hair and dark near obsidian eyes. Remus studying the professor as he walked to the front of the room, the teacher's harsh gaze sweeping over the mixed Gryffindor and Slytherin class who had hushed at his entrance.

"Afternoon class I am Professor Newrant, I shall be taking you through the dangers of dark arts, dark creatures and dark spells this year" The tall man ignoring the muffled snickers from some students at his name "My job will be to teach and educate you, so that if you are ever in a dual, you are able to proficiently protect yourself, without extensive injury as the aim. That you survive will depend on your focus to this class. You will learn that when meeting up with any form of dark creature and monster their dangers, more importantly you will learn of the forbidden arts and why they are so 'forbidden'."

"Now that is over, I shall have all your names." The man waving his wand, a quill materializing alongside a hovering piece of parchment in the air, "Now from the left please" The red head pointing to a rather annoyed Slytherin. Remus understanding the wizard was taking a roll, in a way to learn the students, something none of his previous classes so far had done today.

"What a fool." Sirius muttered rolling his light grey eyes, leaning back in the chair, fingers tapping idly on the wooden desk, "Who takes our names? They're already told them before starting our class."

Remus winced and hoped the Professor didn't have good hearing, as that certainly was rude, he was a professor after all, someone you were to respect. Slowly the role call eventually got to him, Remus wiping his sweaty palms on his trousers a little anxious, amber eyes glinting in the light as he glanced up at the Professor, knowing all the staff knew what he really was, the idea unnerving. So far the professors had seemed uncaring over to what his true race was, even so it didn't stop how nervous he was.

"Remus Lupin Sir" The werewolf murmured politely, accent lilting the words, the red haired professor pausing, eyes having narrowed his way for a moment.

"And you are from where Mr Lupin?"

"France Sir"

"I see carry on". He called ,Sirius giving his name along with James before it went back over to the Slytherins.

Ten minutes later the intense man appeared pleased with the information he'd acquired and waved the parchment to his desk, leaning back against the wooden structure. "As you know, we take theory and practical in these classes, today we shall do practical and you shall show me what you've learnt from your past five years." He smirked "If anything. Everyone stand and get in lines please, Mr Lupin you may remain seated, as this no doubt is new to you."

"Yes Sir." Remus responded, amber eyes having narrowed, hair falling in front of his gaze as he studied the desk, stomach twisting, he'd heard the revulsion in the other man's words. Professor Newrant did 'not' appear to like dark creatures... well werewolves anyway it seemed. Of course to be understandable he was trained to kill his kind.

The trio sitting with him however seemed rather taken aback by the news, "Oi Remus why can't you practice?" Sirius asked, voice holding slightly confusion.

"Yeah?" Peter inquired "It's just wand work after all." Prongs on the other hand remaining silent seeming to be in thought.

"It's fine I'm new, he's letting me settle in." Remus responded calmly, near feeling the agitation of the youth standing at his side.

"This is bullocks ! That's what it is." Padfoot muttered in a dark mood.

The hazel eyed pureblood a little worried, leaning forward clapping a hand over the brooding Black's shoulder, "Listen Sirius it's not worth it, we don't want to hit a nerve on the first day. Else we'll be in detention."

The aristocrat snorted, tilting his head so that raven hair slid to the side, grey eyes flashing. "And why not? We're Marauders you're saying we should leave it?" James and Peter groaning as one, Remus perplexed, not understanding 'what' Sirius was talking about, the slender werewolf just deciding the wizard was being absurd. "Come on" Remus heard.

Gasping slightly as his arm was yanked by the other, the blonde brown haired teenager snatching his arm back, glowering at the wizard. "I'm not disobeying Professor Newrant, go in line Black."

Sirius hissing at the use of his last name again, moments later Remus finding a large hand slipping into his messy hair, the werewolf whining as the strands were jerked harshly. "Get the fuck up. You're not missing practice just because you're new, that's stupid."

"Stop it, Bl...Sirius. It doesn't matter." However unless he wanted his hair forcefully removed from his scalp Remus found himself pushing himself up to his feet. Glaring daggers at the other boy, when the elegant teen let his hand fall, Sirius appearing impatient.; before Remus could attempt to sit down again, another voice broke in sounding rather displeased.

"Mr Potter, Black, Pettigrew, why aren't you practicing?" The voice cold, causing Peter to squeak slightly, hurriedly pulling his wand from his robe; James only chuckling sheepishly while Sirius glowered, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall, showing his unhappiness.

"We were, just trying to get Remus to join, he refuses." Sirius spat, the professor now mightily displeased ,dark eyes burning , an icy hint to his voice.

"Mr Lupin has been directed to sit for this class."

Sirius glared irate "Why? How can he defend himself if he doesn't practice?"

The professor snorted "My Lupin has little 'need' to defend himself Mr Black. So go and start practicing, else you too will spend the lesson on the sidelines".

Prongs sent a rather confused glance to his friend, the two not understanding what was meant by those words. "No. He practices else we don't either." Black smirked slightly, "And I will talk to our Head of House I can't see how it's reasonable for some one 'not' to learn defense."

Professor Newrant scowled, eyes dark with anger, "Detention for all of you, and 20 points from Gryffindor, now all of you, go start the lesson."

Sirius brightening immediately grabbing Remus's arm, the werewolf rather mortified at current "Come on Remus 'all of us', let's start, surely you know something from your previous study."

Prongs and Peter following the happy dog animagus and the rather horrified French boy to the front of the classroom; shrugging to each other over the detention, after all what else was new.

**OoOo Please Review ^.^ oOoO**


End file.
